Episode 14
"The Queen, Convicted" (国王の断罪, Kokuō no Danzai) is the fourteenth episode of the ''Sakura Quest'' anime series, aired on July 5, 2017. The episode was written by Masahiro Yokotani, storyboarded and directed by Daisuke Hiramaki. After the Founding Festival, Maki, Sanae and a dejected Yoshino went on a late summer vacation. As Yoshino returned to her hometown and learned more about its current progress, Shiori and Ririko continued the duties of the Tourism Board, only to stumble upon a group of suspicious strangers wandering around Manoyama! Synopsis After deciding to take a late summer vacation to her hometown in Azumigaura, Yoshino left the Manoyama Tourism Office to Shiori, Ushimatsu and the other staff. The other ministers took a similar break, giving the impression that the queen and her ministers have stopped appearing as a result of the outcome of the Founding Festival, but Ushimatsu remained convinced that the Moving Mountains show's ratings was a sign of the project's success despite the sluggish returns of the coupons given away during the Manoyama trivia contest. In Tokyo, Sanae received a call from Maki, who was looking for someone available to spend time with, while Ririko planned to help out on the Tourism Office despite her grandmother's sour impressions on the office led by Ushimatsu. The job involved helping Shiori in occupying the rest of the vacant houses in Manoyama, which would be part of the tourism plan for next year, when Yoshino's reign as queen would end. Yoshino is still in a daze after the events involving the Founding Festival, but a friend of Yoshino's named Saku (who works in the New Residents Support Department of the local government) was impressed in her achievements, although Saku stressed the importance of repopulating the town for reviving it. In comparison, Shiori's current task would involve temporary housing in the form of establishing bed and breakfast establishments, which were in demand during the night before the Ptolemaios concert, and the rise of reports of suspicious persons roaming around vacant houses became Shiori's opportunity to begin the project. As preparations for the Azumi Festival were made at Azumigaura's local shrine, Yoshino reunited with her younger sister Nagisa on the way home. Nagisa already had planned to settle within town to help make kamaboko from local fish produce, an idea that Yoshino turned down earlier, and Yoshino found it too "normal" for her taste. Back in Tokyo, Sanae met up with her colleagues, who after telling their current careers began wondering about her current job in Manoyama. Meanwhile, Maki met up with Moe, and Moe immediately brought up an opportunity for Maki to return to acting by attending a workshop by a rising movie director. Although still hesitant about the chance to pursue her dream once more, Maki decided to consider Moe's offer for the meantime. Yoshino and Nagisa headed to the shrine on the night of the Azumi Festival, and Yoshino eventually had a small reunion with her other friends from the town after Nagisa joined her boyfriend. After being accompanied by her parents, Yoshino listened to the story of how her mother, who originated from the city, ended up dating and marrying her father, and also learned about how Azumigaura eventually gathered more people into the town as time went by. In Manoyama, with Shiori and Ririko's proposal approved by Ushimatsu, the two ministers started reviewing the houses that were allowed to be used for bed and breakfast. There, they found a mysterious group of people wearing yellow shirts and speaking in Spanish. Thinking that they were the "suspicious people" Kindaichi warned about earlier, Shiori and Ririko were struck by fear. Appearances *Yoshino Koharu *Shiori Shinomiya *Maki Midorikawa *Ririko Oribe *Sanae Kouzuki *Mr. Dokushima *Ushimatsu Kadota *Yae Koharu *Saku - Yoshino's friend, currently works as a government employee *Angelica *Erika Suzuki *Kindaichi *Mr. Sandal *Nagisa Koharu *Er, Yuki and Kaoru - Sanae's colleagues from Tokyo *Moe Sawano *Yuika, Miyako and Natsuki - Yoshino's friends from Azumigaura *Souichirou Koharu - Yoshino's father *Mino and Yamada Notes & Trivia *''This is where you can put notes and trivia, anything that is interesting or strange can be included here.'' Category:Episodes